Rider's Blood
by jitterbox13
Summary: It's a typical day in Berk when a sudden storm begins to brew, causing Hiccup and Toothless to be thrown apart into the stromy abyss. Thankfully, a mysterious girl happened to save Hiccup, though Toothless is still missing. On top of that mess, Alvin is returning to Berk to steal Toothless and trian him as his own. Will Hiccup be able to comprehend such a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Secondly, Im new here, so it would be like so amazing if you mercy in the comments instead of going all "Crazy Crictic" on me lol :p I hope this story is okay for a first fanfic. And sorry about how increbly short my chapters (escpecially the second one DX) I have problems in that area. Anways, I hope y'all like mai story :D** **Enjoy the show.**

Chapter 1  
An Everyday Kind of Day

Hiccup pulled back in utter disgust at the sight of the sick Nightmare. Its once glittering crimson scales were now a revolting shade of green. Its breath was even worse than before, despite Fishleg's attempt to scrub the puke off its fangs earlier that morning.

"You actually thought that you could feed your dragon Skull Berries?" Hiccup glanced up at Snoutlout sarcastically.

"Tuffnut dared me!" Snoutlout countered angrily, throwing his buff arms into the air.

"You took a dare from Tuffnut?!" Hiccup exclaimed as he continued to search Hookfang for any more symptoms. He sighed and stood up.

"Well, your dragon's got the Lizard Pox. Good luck finding herbs for that." Hiccup added in a blank tone.

"Wait, you're not going to get 'em for me?"

"I'm a Viking, not a herbalist!"

"Since when were you a viking?!"

"Oh be quiet! Look, there's a shaman about a mile down from the market; it shouldn't be too long of a walk for you." Hiccup suggested bitterly. Snoutlout nodded proudly and began to make his way out of the arena.  
Hiccup turned to face Hookfang. The dragon's pale eyes met his and a brief snort escaped his wide nostrils. Hiccup rolled his eyes ignorantly and focused on the exit. He then turned to his dragon, Toothless, and gestured for the Night Fury to follow. Toothless jumped out from beneath the shadows and casually trotted at Hiccup's side as the two slipped through the exit.

The light from outside was blinding. It was an abnormally sunny day in Berk, considering that the only thing that dwelled in the wintry skies was grey clouds, snow, and dragons.  
Townsfolk were hustling around as usual. Most of them were stocking up on mutton and other goods for the predicted blizzard; Bucket said that this one would be a nasty storm. Though, it didn't seem like anything terrible was coming their way, according to the sky.  
A loud, blasting roar ripped through the quiet sky. The Vikings waved as Stoick hovered over Berk, riding his beloved Thunderdrum, Thornado. The chief nodded to Hiccup as he and Thornado sped away into the more rural side of Berk. Hiccup smiled and set off for his home when he was suddenly interrupted by a terrifying bang.  
Hiccup turned to see Stoick stuttering to his feet with the bruised Thronado at his side.  
"Dad!" Hiccup screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Thor's Gift

The blizzard approached faster than Bucket predicted, except it wasn't a blizzard, it was more of a lighting storm. Every family was tucked in their cozy homes, huddled in blankets and relaxing by the fire. Every family except Hiccup's. Hiccup was practicing flying with Toothless when the storm began to shadow Berk. The ominous dark clouds had an abnormal twist to them.

Hiccup could tell this storm was going to be bad. The wind felt like daggers against his pale, tender skin. Like a thousand knives stabbing at him. Hiccup grunted briefly and held Toothless tighter. Toothless tried hard to go faster, but the winds got the best of him.

Hiccup began to think about his dad, all bundled up in cloth bandages at the local Shaman's house. He wondered what happened; what made him and Thornado fall so suddenly. Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp bolt of lightning. Toothless opened his wings to slow the two down so that they wouldn't be hit by the sudden, white bolt.

"Toothless, No!" Hiccup screamed. But it was too late, the winds were thrown at the dragon's wings and Toothless was tossed around like an aimless kite, the wind relentlessly whipping him. Hiccup tried his best to hold on, but he was eventually thrown off Toothless. He tried to scream but his weak cry was lost in the storm. He broke into an aimless free fall. Suddenly, a scaly surface met his back with a hard "thud". Hiccup groaned softly and swallowed. The bitter taste of blood was left in his mouth. Before he passed out, he could hear the echo of his dragon's call being played with the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

The world was blurry and faint. Everything seemed distant. Even the nearby sound of the crashing waves seemed far away. A faint, Scottish accent began to echo in his mind. It sounded young and female. Hiccup, being temporarily dazed couldn't tell who or what it was. So, he slowly got up from wherever he was laying to see what the voice was. The nearby crackling of fire and a dragon breathing heavily began to make its way into his ears. Hiccup was regaining conscience and could now see and hear fairly clearly. He recognized the sounds. Hiccup turned to see a young girl around his age poking at fire and a dark turquoise dragon asleep at her side. At first, he didn't recognize the dragon, but after a few brief seconds of staring, Hiccup realized that the intimidating creature was a Skrill. The girl turned to face Hiccup. She smiled. "You're up!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. Hiccup groaned and fell back down. The girl rolled her eyes playfully and continued to poke at the fire with a long spear. Hiccup opened one eye and tried to get a good look of the girl. She had thick, light fudge hair that was strapped in two loose braids. The ends were curly and wild. Her skin was tan and she had numerous freckles dotted around her nose and cheeks. Her helmet had two massive, bronze goat horns that stuck out of each side and curled back. Her clothes were thick and furry, similar to Ruffnut's. She possessed a slightly elvish grin and big eyes were the same color as her dragon's scales; a beautiful turquoise with cyan highlights

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked, a bitter edge in his tone. The girl turned.

"I'm Tork...Tork Murphy." She replied blankly. "Who are you? And what were you doing in the middle of a storm like that? You sure lucky to be alive."

The slurred images of the storm flashed in Hiccup's mind. He put a cold hand on his aching forehead and cringed.

"You okay?" Tork asked quietly. Hiccup almost shook his head, instead, he lowered his hand and nodded lightly. Tork nodded in reply. There was a long pause before Hiccup answered any of the girl's questions.

"I...um...where's Toothless?" Hiccup queried. Tork turned and frowned. "You mean the dragon? We saw him get thrown into the ocean just as we caught you. I...I'm sorry but we weren't able to save him..."

Hiccup glanced at the sleeping Skrill. He was incredibly large and muscular for his kind, and yet he seemed so young. "That's Whiplash, my dragon." Tork answered. Hiccup looked back at Tork.

"I've never seen you around Berk or the training academy, how did you learn how to ride?" Hiccup asked politely. The dragon woke up and slowly sat up; it's scale shimmering in the light like priceless gems.

"There's so many incredible rumors about Berk and the academy running all around the north; you and your friends are famous! And I happened to be inspired." Tork smiled and continued. "My parents and I are traders. When we were at sea, a nasty storm began to brew and Whiplash here saved us all!" Tork patted the dragon and grinned briefly. "I taught myself everything else." She added blankly.

"Everything else about what?"

"Dragons of course!"

Hiccup sat up, slightly faster this time. "Is there room for two on there?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the scaly back of Whiplash.

"You think you can ride?" Tork rose a curious eyebrow. Hiccup looked down at his leg. He was surprised to find his metal foot missing. All that was left was a bruised stub. Hiccup cussed under his breath.

_"It mustv'e fallen off in the storm..."_ he thought to himself. Hiccup cleared his throat a spoke. "Y-yeah I think I can..." Hiccup crawled on the back of the dragon. His eyes grew watery as the thought of Toothless being pulled into the grey water swept back into his head.

"I think I'll sit in front if you don't mind." Tork said. Hiccup scooted back and Tork threw her right leg over the back of Whiplash. She then locked her feet into the copper stirrups and patted the dragon's cold, scaly back. Whiplash leapt into the air with incredibly speed and grace. Hiccup could feel himself begin to sweat out of fear.

_"Why am I scared?"_ Hiccup thought.

Tork turned to face Hiccup. Her soft chuckle quickly grew into an obnoxious laugh. Hiccup frowned deeply. "What is it?" Then it dawned him. Hiccup ran his sweaty palm through his hair. It was full static and stood completely upright. He blushed out of embarrassment and began to giggle too.

"Don't ya know that Skrills make yur hair go all crazy?" Tork laughed between words.

"Eh sorry, I kinda forgot...but why isn't yours like that?" Hiccup queried.

"My mom bought this gel from some Berzerker years ago. We got barrels of that stuff." Tork shrugged and whirled her head to face the grey skies that lay ahead. Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair once more before putting on his helmet.


End file.
